Inventors have been devising means of delivering disinfectants into toilets for over a century. U.S. Pat. No. 650,161 discloses a receptacle within a tank containing a disinfectant compound, with tubes in the receptacle arranged to prevent discharge of disinfectant until the toilet is flushed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,245 discloses a receptacle in a toilet bowl which contains solid chemical material, with solution fed into the receptacle and drained to the toilet bowl upon flushing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,698 teaches a container above the water level for chemical granules, with provision for spraying a portion of water over the granules with each flush through a screen into the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,566 teaches a receptacle mounted on the overflow pipe with different chemical materials in separate chambers, with incoming water into a control chamber, then siphoned into chemical chambers, then siphoned back into the overflow pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,014 discloses sanitizer material in a flexible package, with water flowing into the package when the tank fills and out when the toilet flushes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,926 teaches a holder attached inside a toilet bowl containing germicidal tables with a larger opening on top for water and a smaller opening on the bottom for discharge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,230 discloses a tablet dispenser including a magazine holding a stack of tablets, a pusher to inject one tablet into a discharge chamber with an apertured wall to allow liquid to dissolve tablets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,857 discloses an apparatus for cleansing and disinfecting a toilet tank including a reservoir containing a disinfectant soluble in water, volume-control chamber, a delivery tube vented to atmosphere and a dispensing orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,812 teaches a dispenser for a solid substance into a toilet tank with a long, narrow cell communicating with a compartment which is divided into and communicating with a deep portion containing a solid substance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,423 teaches an in-tank dispenser comprising a chamber with lower and upper portions, the lower portion containing a disinfecting agent with an inlet/outlet pathway in the form of a U-shaped conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,126 discloses a toilet disinfectant dispenser comprising a rectangular container having inlet and outlet ports and containing a soluble disinfectant tablet and means for feeding some water from the float-valve assembly into the inlet port. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,459 discloses a chemical injection apparatus comprising housing to receive refill water and an inner chamber containing a chemical tablet, a portion of the water passing through a dispensing hole to contaic the tablet and pass into a sump from which it is drawn by venturi into the refill water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,396 teaches a toilet cleaner controller device comprising a reservoir containing the cleaning chemical to receive water during refill, and a valve and outlet port to control flow of concentrated solution to the toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,572 B1 discloses a toilet bowl sanitizing apparatus comprising a container containing a plurality of sanitizing tablets, an intake pipe and an outlet pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,850 B1 teaches a vessel containing a supply of solid detergent and detergent solution, selective water supply to the vessel during filling of the tank, and means for delivering detergent to the tank when the toilet is flushed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,260 B1 teaches a lid for a toilet tank with an aperture containiing a mesh assembly for containin a toilet-cleaning tablet.
The multitude of approaches referenced above do not suggest the passive, simple and elegant device of the present invention.